


Showers

by Alien_Duck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, no really this is crack, with bad artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Duck/pseuds/Alien_Duck
Summary: What happens to the Butterfly Miraculous when Gabriel needs to take his clothes off?





	Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/gifts).



> Because Miraculous Mumma asked a question, and my brain went sideways with it <__<;;;

Gabriel stood in front of his bathroom mirror, looking down at the item he held in distaste. After the last time he’d left Nooroo’s brooch in his room while he showered, and one of the cleaning staff had assumed it belonged to Nathalie for some reason and moved it to her desk, he wasn’t willing to let it out of his sight again. Which meant showering with it on. With one last look at the sharp pin on the back of the brooch, he did what he had to do.

~

“Nooroo, are you still here?”

“Yes Master.”

“Good. Why don’t you join me under the water, you might enjoy it.”

“Thank you Master, but I, er, I’d rather not look at you, thank you.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and grit his teeth, counting to ten silently so as not raise questions about why he was screaming at no one in the shower again.

“Nooroo, while I appreciate my swim suit is outdated, I couldn’t wear anything else in here.”

“Yes Master, I know. But I don’t like the way the frogs on it are staring at me."

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182175256@N07/48114959423/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
